


Caught in the Act

by donnatroy



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beast Hank, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Insecurity, Light Bondage, Little bit of angst, Love Bites, Masturbation, Mentions of Alex Summers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post X-Men: First Class, Praise Kink, Professor Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Smut starts in chapter 2, hank needs more love tbh, inappropriate use of powers, only in the last chapter lmao, reader has a nature aura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the school closes, you try to keep everything together but it wears you out, between trying to keep the mansion running smoothly, to taking care of Charles with help from the good doctor and just trying to make sure Hank doesn't blow the mansion up on accident. And trying to keep a secret only makes it worse for you.<br/>Until you catch Hank in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Lie

The sun shinned brightly in the sky, reflecting off the lake and shimmering beautifully. It was a perfect day for a picnic. You all needed it.

“Good morning, Charles!” you said, maybe just a little bit too loud but it served its purpose. You shoved the heavy curtains apart and let the sun soak the dank room up with light.

You heard him grumble from beneath the sheets, turning over to face away from the open window. His brown hair tangled and overgrown, splayed out on the pillowcases. For sleeping so long the past few months, he didn’t look the least bit healthy. The sallow skin stretched over his thinning face and dark circles under his eyes made him look much older than he actually was and you didn’t know if the alcohol or Hank’s serum was to blame for it.

“I want you out in the garden in twenty minutes.” You said, gathering up empty bottles of liquor, a grimace which you didn’t bother to hide from him. He already knew your stance on his drinking habit.

There wasn’t much of a fight that he could put up as you were the only one that was keeping everything from tearing at the already worn out and ready to split seams. He’d tried once to argue and it did not end well for him.

“If you promise not be awkward around Hank, it gives me a headache.”

“Charles!” you exclaim, embarrassed that he had been able to figure it out, “Did you read my mind?”

You knew he didn’t have his telepathy anymore but you hoped that you just weren’t so obvious about your feelings to Hank, you would die of embarrassment.

“I don’t need my powers to know that you have feelings for him. Your subtlety is lacking finesse,” he looked over at you before rubbing the sleep from his eyes, “Don’t worry. Hank is just as oblivious as you.”

“I don’t-”

Charles cut you off with a raised hand and shook his head, “I’ll meet you out there.”

* * *

 

“Hank, c’mon, we’re going outside and we’re going to enjoy this sunshine and just relax.” You said, pleading with him and tugged on the sleeve of his lab coat.

He glanced up at you, watching you pout at him.

“I can’t, I’ve got so much work to do and-”

“After everything we’ve been through, we need this.” You say with finality. There was no way you’d let him skip this, “Please, we need each other. _I_ need you.”

That sent his heart fluttering like a hummingbird and a small dusting of pink crawled up to his cheeks. Hank looked down at the test tubes, biting his lower lip, and analyzed his options. Go and make you happy or say that he would and never leave his lab, and would thus incur your wrath. The former seemed to be the better option. He nodded and removed his lab coat.

He remembered Alex teasing him before he was drafted, that you had him wrapped around your little finger and all it took for you was to smile at him and he’d do whatever you wanted. Hank would deny what Alex pointed out to him but after he was drafted, he realized Alex was completely right.

* * *

 

Under the sun, you almost fell asleep. It was too quiet in the garden. It really became clear how far that the school had dropped since most of the students and teachers were drafted. You missed them, you all did.

Charles sat under a tree a few yards away from you and Hank, thinking to himself as he looked out over the pond.

“I’m worried about him,” Hank said, before biting into one of the many sandwiches you had made.

“I know.”

Your eyes drift close and you leaned against Hank’s shoulder. The weeks of only getting a few hours of sleep each night was finally taking its toll on you. You’d been going to bed late and getting up early- maybe getting three hours of sleep, best case- to get everything done. To keep the mansion in order and working condition as well as the two other occupants. This had become your life, with the occasional trip to the store with one of the boys.

“I’m worried about you too,” he said, breaking the silence between you two. He glanced down at you, taking in your ruffled appearance.

“What do you mean?”

“Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently? You look like a walking corpse.”

You laughed lightly, not taking his concern to heart. He frowned at the sound that usually had him breathless. Hank watched your posture become closed off, arms and legs being pulled closer to your body.

“Hank, you know you don’t have pretend to care about me,” you stare straight ahead at the trees, not bothering to watch his reaction. You knew you slipped and let out the insecurity that you had been battling, knowing that nobody here cared.

“I wouldn’t lie about that. I do care about you. Probably a little too much, as a matter of fact,” he blushed at his own confession but kept going, “You were one of my first friends here. And you are my best friend. I care a lot more than you could ever know.

“You’ve been so kind to be and you don’t tip toe around my mutation. It kills me to see you so shut off from me.” Hank pushed a lock of hair behind your hair and hugged you close with an arm around your shoulder.

“God, Hank. You’re gonna make me cry,” your voice cracked as you spoke, showing your true feelings for once since the school closed.

“That wasn’t my intention.”

“I know, blue boy.”

Hank grinned at the use of your nickname for him. Even though he’d not liked it at first, it had grown on him each time you said it, and he missed you saying it.

* * *

 

He could hear you through the walls thanks to his mutation, your sighs and moans of pleasure, the way your sheets crinkled as you moved on them, squirming and thrusting yourself up, the vibrations and the way you muffled your cries into a pillow.

A blush would appear on his cheeks and as hard as he would try to block it out but your moans always broke through to him. He would see you roaming the halls, bright and happy after you rendezvous with yourself.

And he couldn’t help but be guilty. He’d intruded on something private for you.

Sometimes, he could make out his name in between your cries and it had him blindsided, especially last night. From his best guess it was a particularly long session.

He had spent most of the night listening to you. He tried to block you out but his somewhat animal instincts had come out.

It was embarrassing that he would think about you, and even more so when you were in the other room doing the exact same thing but when he started reaching that release, there was no shame or embarrassment, he was too lost in the way he pictured you.

* * *

 

You rushed down the stairs, a hand gripping the railing and leaving vines in your midst that wrapped around the wooden mantle from your lack of attention. The robe you wore wasn’t even closed all the way as you ran down to the kitchen. You’d gotten up late.

Your hands fumbled to tie the belt around you closed as you were only wearing the dark blue lingerie set you bought and disheveled hair from the first time you had gotten the opportunity to just have the moment to finally let out some of the sexual tension that had building up inside you and let it all go.

It smelt like something was burning when you walked into the kitchen, still struggling to tie the robe close as you walked with long strides.

“Hank?” you said, surprised by the tall man standing near the stove.

He turned around, looking flustered and just done with whatever he had been cooking. His hair was disheveled from sleep, his glasses crooked on his nose and a wrinkled pair of pajamas on. The spatula he held was half melted at the top and was warped from the melting plastic.

“Jesus, what were you making?” you fixed your robe on your body, still trying to look presentable for the man you hopelessly loved.

He swallowed thickly, having seen the dark blue lace peak out from underneath the fluffy cotton.

“Pancakes.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise and let out a disbelieving breath. You took the warped spatula from him, bumping your hip into his to push him way from the griddle that laid across the gas stove. Shaking your head, you smiled, looking at the extensive damage he had done on the poor food.

Batter was splashed across the griddle, stove, and the counter where an unusually large amount of batter sat in a bowl.

“You really did a number on these guys.”

Hank scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly and blushed. He stood off to the side not far from you, leaning against the edge of the counter, watching you carefully. Pushing it to the back of his mind, how weird it was that he was just blatantly staring at you, he hoped you wouldn’t notice him, but he continued to stare at the way you moved, studying each curve. It was probably very animalistic how he stared at you because he would be lying if the sight of you so unkempt didn’t turn him on.

His skin began to burn up from a thought that he had of you that he definitely would have to remember later. Hank blushed more, making his already pink skin a more pigmented red. To calm down he went to sit behind the counter on one of the high bar stools, at least to get some cover for his semi hard dick.

It didn’t not help in the slightest.

As he nursed a cup of coffee, you bent over towards him, grabbing the drink right out of his hands and chugged most of the bitter drink right there. He caught sight of your breast, contained in the bra that slipped out from the opening of your robe. Whatever coffee he still hadn’t swallowed, he choked on it.

“Hank?” you ask, concern written all over your face.

He nodded, still coughing from the lack of air for that one moment.

You sneak up next to him, rubbing his back and he jumps at the touch before relaxing into it. This was all he wanted, just some form of physical contact with you, even if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, some was better than none at all.

“Are you okay?”

“I am now.”


	2. A Sinful Heaven

You didn’t know what was different about tonight. It was just another part of the day and usually you would have spent it alone, whether it be in your room or in the library, trying to concentrate on a book but never making it past the second page. Hell, even tending to your private garden didn’t sound appealing

It had hit you that you were lonely.

There was only Hank left in the world for you. Your family despised you, your _friends_ abandoned you, and Charles, as much as a part of the family that he was, was beyond irritating and distant.

After your earlier interaction with Hank, you just started to crave normal human interaction, some kind of physical contact. People weren’t meant to be cut off from that. Being depraved of it was sucking a hole through you, draining you of any kind of motivation and energy and almost all emotion.

You went in search of him in the only places you’d know he would be, all but one place. You’d never seen him in his room or even go in or out and considering how close the two of you roomed, it was a wonder that you’d never seen him there.

The halls were quiet but blared the loneliness that you felt right back at you. It was almost a taunt.

You heard something break through the silence of the halls. A moan. You paused to listen for the sound, waiting for another one.

It wasn’t just a moan, it was a word. It was _your_ name.

And it was coming from behind his door.

Your curiosity got the better of you and had it been anyone else behind that door, you wouldn’t have opened it.

He was whispering your name like a prayer, a beautiful hymn to the heavens and you pause because you see him, lying on top of the sheets and blankets, naked and a hand stroking up and down his cock. You don’t make yourself known but you are frozen in your steps because this man, beautiful and smart, wants you in a way that you want him. At least, in that moment, that’s what you think.

When it all processes in your mind, the sound and the sight, your horrified that you’ve intruded on him and it has you knocked back.

Your back hit a small table near the door jamb and a glass shattered on the wood floor, making you known to Hank.

He whipped his head to the sound of the noise and you both stare at each other, frozen and in shock. After you both come back to it, your both fumbling messes. He grasped for something, a pillow, one of the blankets, anything to cover himself up.

“Oh God, Hank, I’m sorry! I’ll just- I’ve got to go.” You search blindly for the doorknob even though you can see it right there, it just doesn’t register with you.

“W-Wait!”

You hesitate grabbing the doorknob and look over at your shoulder at the tall, lanky man, who was making his way towards you, stumbling as he pulled on a pair of boxers. His large hand comes to rest on your shoulder.

“Please, stay,” he said just above a whisper.

“Hank, I- do you want me to?”

“If I didn’t want you to, I wouldn’t have asked.”

You smiled shyly and let go of the cold metal. His hands came to rest on your cheeks, warming them even further, his thumbs gently stroking your cheekbones and it felt like heaven. Hank glanced down at your lips and back at you, as if asking for permission.

His eyes shine brightly and you realize how rare it was to see him without his glasses on. The blue of his iris is darker, more mesmerizing and you find yourself drowning in them.

You take the initiative and push yourself up when he doesn’t move. His lips were warm and soft against your own, better than you could have ever imagined. You moved and glided over his with ease while his hands started to sneak down and pull your shirt up.

The tug of the cotton and his calloused finger tips brushing softly against your skin sent shivers down your spine. He brought you back with him, shuffling backwards towards his bed. Hank gently laid you down, lips still locked on each other but when his hands slowly glided over your stomach, you smiled into the kiss, pushing back against his lips while a hand came up to rub his shoulder.

One hand was holding your head up to bring you closer and the other trying to unbutton your jeans with impatience, just wanting to reach that bliss with you entangled in his arms.

“Want help there?” you ask breathlessly as you break the kiss even as he trails after you, eyes closed and brows furrowed as he can’t find your lips.

You take over his part and slowly remove your pants from your legs while he got to work on your shirt. Every brush of his fingers against your torso sent sparks across your body.

He peeled the shirt off you slowly, watching your breasts bounce just the tiniest bit as you yanked the rest of the shirt away from your arms.

While you were concentrating on trying to throw it somewhere you’d be able to find it, Hank bent down and began pressing hard kisses to the top of your breasts, occasionally biting and nipping at the soft skin there, earning him moans that he had only heard through the walls before. Knowing that it was him having you make those obscene noises made him grind his hips against your thigh. His fingers traced the top lining of your cotton bra.

For a moment, you’re embarrassed at your choice of undergarments, for having changed out of the dark blue number you had bought not long ago on, but you pushed that aside as he didn’t seem to care a single bit that it was your most unflattering bra.

You moaned his name, a hand coming up to grab at his hair and tugging slightly.

“Do that again.” He said against your skin, his lips dragging and wetting the spot. His hands came around to unhook the clasp of your bra

If that gave him pleasure, you would do it as many times as needed. He let out a needy groan and a few sloppy grinds on your thigh, his knee coming up to your sex and giving you some much needed friction.

You slid your arms out of the straps and was immediately attacked with kisses. Hank pressed a trail of kisses down the valley of your breasts down to your panty line. His thin fingers hooked to the side of your underwear and tantalizingly slow, he pulled down the cotton underwear. Beneath his fingers, it felt like your skin was on fire.

He leaned back on his haunches, staring with big blue eyes as they traveled across your body, taking you all in. You fought the urge to bury your head in a pillow and cover yourself with the sheets, but you wriggled under his stare, just a little uncomfortable considering he was sculpted like a god, all hard lines while you were quite the opposite, soft and full curves a bumps.

Hank smiled softly. You were so much more gorgeous than what he could have ever come up with in his imagination.

“You are so beautiful.”

You could feel your skin heat up from the compliment. “Stop lying, Hank,” you whispered.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I wouldn’t lie to you? What do I have to do to convince you that you are beautiful?” he could feel his heart break at the idea that you wouldn’t believe him. Hank wanted you to know that you were stunning.

“You. Are. Beautiful.” He said, punctuating each word with a kiss on your lips, “I will tell you every day if I have to.”

You shook your head, bringing one hand up to grip the back of his head, you pulled yourself up and pressed a kiss to his forehead briefly before he began to move back down your body again.

His hands gripped your thighs, rubbing rough circles into them as he parted them. Hank situated your legs over his shoulders and he moved down the bed slightly to get comfortable.

You knew exactly what he was going to do but when his tongue flicked over your clit, you couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp, because this man, the shy, bumbling doctor you had known for years was actually going down on you and you’d never thought he would really have much experience with woman.

In truth, this was the first time he had gone down on a woman. He remembered that Alex had just shoved a bunch of his porno into his lanky arms and instructed him to see it all, convincing him to take it with the taunt of how will he ever please his girl if you have no idea what you’re doing.

It was shy flicks at first. His tongue was tentative against your folds, licking softly, trying to find what you liked. Hank watched you with glassy eyes, gauging your reaction to each flick of his tongue. He pushed deeper with his tongue and watched you stifle a moan. Smirking against your lips, he continued his slow licks, slowly making you more wet. His nose nudged against your clit.

“Please, Hank, I want you.”

He didn’t listen, only prodded his tongue against your slit harder. Your eyes drifted closed, just relaxing into the pleasure.

His hands gripped your thighs, massaging them with his thumbs and trying to bring your sex closer to his face. Hank pulled you closer to him, wrinkling the sheets and one corner coming off from the mattress from the tight hold you had on it.

You felt something coil inside your lower belly, tightening and waiting to spring free, and Hank didn’t seem to be aware.

You wanted to tell him but when you felt him roll his tongue around your clit, sucking on it for a moment before inserting two fingers inside you, and it had your thoughts thrown out the window.

He smirked against you as he felt your thighs tighten across his head and he wouldn’t have minded too much but the way you had them positioned covered his ear, muffling the sound of your moans to him. They were like a reassurance to him and the way you said his name made him lose it.

His long fingers curled against your wall, hitting a spot inside you that had your legs shaking.

“Oh, Henry,” You moaned and he stopped abruptly, removing his fingers and mouth. You whimpered at the loss of heat and pressure. Pushing yourself up on your elbows, you looked down at him, his mouth glistening from the wetness of your sex and lust blown eyes. His eyes were barely blue, only a thin circle that you could barely see from his enlarged pupils. The way he licked his lips clean of you, like he couldn’t get enough of you, made you believe that you were beautiful, if even for just that moment.

He moved over you, pressing his chest against yours. You pressed yourself up, kissing him and tasting yourself on his lips and it’s sinful and heavenly all at once.

His fingers made their way down back to your core. He began to rub the tips of his fingers against your clit, alternating between soft and hard rubs.

Watching you, your lips parted to make quiet and breathless sounds, chest moving up and down, pressing your breasts against his own chest, it drove him wild. He peppered your face with soft kisses, trying to get you to make those noises.

Each kiss was short lived but packed so much meaning behind them for him. Each one was his own silent ‘I love you.’

The ministrations on your clit began to speed up with each kiss he pressed on you and you couldn’t help but feel that it was intentional.

That coil in your lower belly was tightening too much and Hank was bringing you closer to the edge.

You bucked your hips up against his fingers and hooked your arms under his armpits, drawing him closer to your chest, fingers tangling in the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Let go, sweetheart. Cum for me,” He whispered in your ear, “You’re doing so good.”

There was a moment, hearing him praise you like that spurred you on. You pushed him down and kissed him again. Hank swallowed your moans with eager lips.

The sensation of him all over your skin and his perpetual warmth the cocooned you was just too much and with one final stroke, you were gone. You threw your head back away from Hank, your lips making an O-shape.

He bit his bottom lip hard. You looked ethereal like that, hair splayed out, skin glistening from the sheen layer of sweat from your combined body heat.

Hank reached over you, his hand fumbling to find the foil wrapper. As he tried to push the sensation of your hands ghosting over his back and further down to pull at the waistband of his boxers, he froze when he couldn’t find the condoms that were usually stashed near the back of the drawer. Hank almost fell on you from the frantic movement of his hand and head craning to find one.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“What?”

“I don’t have a condom.” He slumped against you, out of breath and upset that this wouldn’t go any farther after all that time of you both silently wanting each other for years, thinking that the other wouldn’t want them.

“It’s okay, if anything happens, I’ll take care of it.”

He knew the heavy implications of your words, knowing your experience with plant life, knowing the tricks of them all, inside and out. He nodded against your shoulder.

“Okay.”

He doesn’t see your hand sneak down but he feels it, he feels every squeeze and every stroke of your hand. He bucks against your hand as your thumb grazed over the head of his cock.

You smeared the precum that leaked over the head and moved back up the bed. He shuddered at the loss of your hand.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes, Hank. I’ve wanted this for a while now.”

“I know. I heard you scream my name last night.”

He crawled back over you, hovering only an inch above you, his hot breath tickling your jaw. You pulled down his boxers just as he had done with your underwear, teasingly, making sure to brush your fingers over his length. He struggled to get out of the boxers and stay in that position but he succeeded after fumbling. He plated a soft kiss on your jaw as he reached down, lining up his cock with your opening.

The anticipation of finally committing to such an intimate act has you riled up with energy that you let go when he finally pushes into you, stretching and filling you up. You don’t realize that he hadn’t even pushed his full length into you until he starts to press kisses underneath your jaw and continues to push his hips against you.

“Breathe, sweetheart.”

The breath you had been holding from this new found feeling, and you know he has ruined other men for you by just feeling his cock still inside you, waiting for you the adjust as you take exhale deeply. It’s a shaky breath you let out because halfway through, his fingers come to circle your clit, pressing them softly against the bundle of nerves and it has you shaken. He slid in you completely with more ease now that you relaxed around him.

Your legs come up to wrap around his waist and your hips grinded up into his hand, wanting to feel more friction. He didn’t respond to the movement how you had hoped but the kisses that he started to ravish on one breast while he kneaded the other with his large hand with tight squeezes that were sure to leave bruises and you would not mind that at all. It would be a silent declaration that you were his. Then again, this was probably a one-time deal, just something to relieve the stress that had been building in the mansion for almost two years.

He left you gasping when he licked your hardening bud and blew warm air on it. You had no idea where he had learned to do this because he definitely did not look like the kind of guy that was offered to get laid everyday by every woman, that was Charles’ thing, at least it was.

You grasped his hair near the roots and tugged him up to your face. Your breath mingled as you held him there, noses just barely brushing each other and you ground back up into his hips, a silent plea for him to move.

“Please, I _need_ you,” you pleaded, moving to whisper it in his ear, lips grazing over the shell of his ear.

It was small at first and barely could’ve been considered a thrust but it was something more than the stillness that he had given you.

It was hardly the first time he’d had sex but it didn’t mean he knew what the hell he was doing. He could build jets and complicated pieces of machinery, isolate genomes and splice DNA, but he couldn’t do something that was such a primal instinct for all mammals.

He’d seen some of the guys you’d gone out with, met at bars and went home with, leaving everyone else alone. And he’d seen you come back from the men’s places late at night, hair and clothes a wreck, your heels in hand and held head high with a satisfactory look on your face. Hank didn’t think he would be able to have that effect on you.

“Don’t be nervous. I trust you.”

You could see the look on his face and you’d learned how to read him like a book over the years. There was nothing you couldn’t read but as you would later come to know, it wasn’t so much the Beast that he was afraid of in that moment.

It was now or never for him.

Hank moved carefully, not wanting to hurt you but it was hard to concentrate on that slow pace with how warm and tight you were around him. You didn’t seem to have any objections to it.

The obscene sound of skin slapping skin, which normally would have had you cringing any other time but you’d be damned if you didn’t admit that when it was with him, it was like a symphony that you could fall in love with.

Already sensitive from your first orgasm, you knew it wouldn’t take much for a second one to crash down on you.

“Hank, please. Faster.”

You heard a guttural moan from him when you moved your hands to hold his back, leaving small scratches with each movement of his hips and bend of his torso when he came down to tuck his face in the crook of your neck.

His palms were pressed flat onto the mattress on either side of your shoulders, creating a dip that your shoulders sunk into it. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, making your muscles strain with how far back your shoulders were and having your arms wrapped around his torso didn’t help either but it didn’t matter, you just wanted him.

He bit softly at the base of your neck, wanting to create a mark on you. It was soft nips and in between each tiny bite, he left a kiss that left you writhing against him. Hank smiled against you, continuing his thrusts.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” his lips brushing softly against the hickey that was painted red on your skin. He settled to hold himself upon his forearms so he could cup the back of your neck and head.

He pressed your foreheads together, his thrusts getting faster as he could feel himself get closer to the edge, just barely there.

You loved this closeness of him. Each praise and sweet nothing that slipped from his lips cocooned you and filled your heart with contentment and love. You couldn’t think of a time when you felt like this with another partner and you realized how much you had missed out with him with your silence on your feelings, keeping them buried and hoping he wouldn’t find out. You wished you had been braver.

“K-keep going, Hank,” you stutter. You grab onto his shoulders, feeling how close your climax was, your nails left half-moon imprints on his pale skin.

He pressed a rough kiss on your lips, moving them across yours swiftly. Hank could feel your walls start to tighten around his length and his movements inside of you were becoming more erratic. The hand that was holding your neck sneaked down between your bodies to rub at the sensitive bud, rubbing to match his thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Your chest rubs against his own and for a second you’re just squeezing his hips with you legs, trying to get him inside deeper and it’s just too much. It has you toppling over the edge.

There’s a moment where your thighs quake and your breathing quickens. It’s everywhere, the sensations. It’s littered and tight and shaking but as he rides it out, still circling your clit softly, you begin to come down off the high.

But his just starts.

The way you clench around him and your gasps have him gone. His muscles tighten but then he’s crashing down on you. He just barely stops himself from smacking into your nose. He’s out of breath and tired.

It’s silent for a minute while you two adjust. He pulls out of you and you whimper at the loss of his heat and how he filled you so. It doesn’t rush out of you, the mixture of your wetness and his seed slowly leak out and down the inside of your thighs.

Your eyes drift close, exhaustion rushing over you. The bed creaks and you can hear his footsteps become quieter as he continues to move farther away from you. You can’t bring yourself to care that he might be walking out of the room, go into one of the spares and avoid you and regret this. You just can’t not when you’re in this euphoric state, the mixture of bliss and sleepiness making you disillusioned to the idea.

When the bed dips again, you open your eyes and see him sitting next to you, smiling at you, holding a damp washcloth in his hand and the other holding onto the knee farthest from him.

“Can I?” he asked softly.

You part your legs and relax into the feeling of the gentle strokes of the cloth against your skin.

“You did so well,” he leaned over and kissed your cheek. He finished cleaning your legs and discarded the washcloth, on the floor, making a note to pick it up in the morning.

You out stretched your arms, waiting for him to move towards you with half-lidded eyes. You scooted over on the bed to make room for him.

Hank comes to lie behind you, an arm wrapping around your waist while buried his face in the crook of your neck. It tranquil just being so close to each other and his heart feels ready to burst because he doesn’t want this to end.

“I love you,” you say with a tired slur and it isn’t like all the other time you say it to him. There’s more meaning behind it. It isn’t just the regular declaration of love you say to your friends, even though it packs such a strong meaning either way, “I’m hopelessly in love with you,” You didn’t even think about what you said and you didn’t care to stay up because sleeping just felt all too right with you.

He wants to think that he hears you said that but he doesn’t know if it’s real. Hank could never imagine that you would love him like that. He could hardly believe you when you said you loved him and cared about him before this.

Hank hopes that you meant what you said because he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same way about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at full on smut, so feed back would be lovely. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got out of hand.... I apologize for this mess

It’s still dark out when you wake up and all you want to do is fall back asleep but a hand tracing patterns on your stomach keeps you awake. The feeling is soft and chaste, his fingertips calloused and warm as they glided and painted you with unknown markings. You hummed lazily as you came to lay your hand over his own.

“How long have you been up?” you say, voice almost inaudible from your mouth being pushed up against a pillow.

“I lost track,” he paused and stopped his hand, laying it flat across the soft skin of your stomach, “Did you mean what you said?” his voice was weak as if he really didn’t want to know the answer to his own question.

You thought for a moment on how to go about this. You were telling the truth but he must have felt weird, especially if what you felt wasn’t mutual.

Your silence had him biting the inside of his cheek and his mind racing. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, they were just going to crash and burn.

“Yeah, I did,” you lick your lips and turn around in his arms and press soft kisses that trailed up his chest to his pink lips, stopping right below his bottom lip, “I _love_ you. I have for a long time.”

You moved him to lay on his back and you straddle his hips between your thighs. He watches you with a confused look flushed over his face but when your thumb runs over his bottom lip, just barely touching it, it’s all clear to him because he sees the look in your eyes.

You grind down onto his crotch, trying to get him hard, hands coming up to rub at his chest, “Do you need me to show you?” you say as you lead one of his hands up to your chest and have it cup a breast. With your hand over his, you have him squeeze gently while you smirk at him.

“Baby, I’ll gladly show you.”

He whimpers at the loss of your warm sex against his and watches you slowly move down to bend over his cock.

You tease him, squeezing softly at the base and kitten licks while you look up at him with half lidded eyes, a crooked smile across your lips.

While you come off as confident to him with sure movements, your thoughts were running rampant because how the fuck are you going to blow him and still be able to breath properly. You weren’t even sure you could fit your mouth over half of his cock. Baby steps though, you kept that going through your mind as you let out a breath and smiled nervously up at him.

“You don’t have t-” he starts but is cut off by the moan he lets out when you suck the head of his cock into your mouth. Hank brings his hands down to grip into your hair, tugging slightly when you swipe your tongue over the slit.

He was gone. The feeling of your mouth, warm and wet, against his heavy dick had him groaning and he tried, he tried his hardest to keep himself from bucking against your mouth but each lick and each stroke and squeeze of your hand around that part of his cock that wasn’t in your mouth was making his resistance harder.

Hank gripped your hair a little harder, trying to pull you down on his dick, wanting to feel more of you around him.

He could feel himself getting closer to that edge and when you released your hold on him, slowly making your way back up his torso with sloppy kisses pressed against his skin, leaving a trail of a burning sensation behind you.

With the way you sat on his lap, you warm, wet sex rubbing against him and a kiss planted right below his collarbone on a particularly sensitive patch of skin, it was all too much. He felt it coming, the surge of adrenaline and fire dancing across him and he hated it.

He closed his eyes, turning his head away in shame as his skin rippled blue and the thick coat of fur that grew. If he wasn’t blue, the blush would have been more obvious to you.

You jostled on top of him, a bit surprised by the shifting and growing of his body. Your legs spread wider from the growing of his limbs and you feel a tickling on the inside of your thighs that make you groan in pleasure.

His cock rubbed against your sex, hotter and thicker than it was just a few seconds ago and you find yourself grateful that you’d tried to blow him before his mutation became more evident.

“Hank, what’s wrong?” you ask when you notice that he won’t look at you and won’t bring his hands up to touch you, “Baby, did I do something wrong?”

He hates the crack in your voice, the worry and concern, because he knows you did nothing wrong, you never could, not like this. He’s reluctant to look back up at you. There’s a searing shame in him. He hates it. The blue. The fur. He’s beastly and he’s dangerous like this. And he knows that it’s his fault for looking like this because he wasn’t happy before taking the serum.

“Please, talk to me,” you lean down and cup his cheeks, trying to get him to turn his head to look at you.

Hank tries not to lean into your touch but he gives in, his fur tickling your soft palms as he rubs his cheek against your hand. You smile at him, just a barely there one as you wait. For him, you’d wait an eternity. You’d waited more than ten years for this, what’s a few more minutes of waiting.

Though his eyes are screwed shut, he can tell you’re looking at him. He sighs, warm breath heating up your hand and opens his eyes. He looks up at you in wonderment at the adoration that fills your eyes completely and shines through the dark room.

“I’m dangerous like this. I’m frightening and you deserve mor-” you cut him off with a swift kiss on the lips.

“Shut up,” you whispered as your hands move done to his chest, you press down with the heels of your hands and push yourself up, readjusting to make yourself more comfortable sitting on his lap.

“What if I hurt you?” his voice is weak as you start to grind against his cock.

Your lips curl into a smile as an idea begins to formulate in your mind. Lifting yourself off his lap, you struggle to balance yourself as you walk towards his window. He lifts his head up, watching you with curiosity.

You open the window and lean out, grasping for the vines that grew around his window. Whispering a soft apology, you rip off a piece of the honeysuckle vine.

“If you are so worried that you’ll hurt me,” you say, cupping the small amount of the vine in your hands. You saunter over to him, coming back to straddle him again, “Then I’ll have to restrain you.”

You lean over him and hold the vine to the bedpost. Your hand swirled around the tiny thing, whispering tiny encouragements to the plant and you felt him smile against the breast that was pressed up against his face.

The vine grew, wrapping around the metal frame and coming around to wrap around his wrists a few times on each one.

“Are you comfortable?” you ask, leaning back on your haunches to assess your work.

He honestly doesn’t know how to react. He’d never been in a position like this and he’d never even thought about it but he’s sure seeing you on top, an air of confidence surrounding you, taking control like this and him laying helpless beneath you, it’s a turn on. When you turn to do the same to his feet, he can see just how close he is to being inside of you.

“Do you know what honeysuckle means, Hank?” you ask. It’s an innocent question. You always asked him questions about his work but he never asked you much about your garden whenever he came around. Your movements are calculated with how you turn back around on him, “It’s happiness,” you lean down, a hand pinning him down by his sternum, “And devoted affection.”

Your free hand sneaks between you two, leading his erect cock to your entrance and you hover above him, teasing him with the languid movement of you seating yourself on him.

You bite your bottom lip as you didn’t realize just how big he was now that he was blue and you can only take so much of him at once. But the little breaths that escape his lips and how desperately he tried to break the vines, his constant squirming only making you have the vines tighten his wrists against the bedpost. You mind concentrated on trying to relax and let him slide in and the plant life that wrapped so carefully around him. You didn’t want to hurt him.

“Are you okay?” he asks when he notices that you’ve been paused like that, hands on his chest to keep your balance and a look of pure concentration the wrinkles the space between your brows.

You huff out a breathy laugh as you look up at him, “You’re the one tied up and you’re asking if I’m okay. You’re full of surprises, Professor McCoy.”

As soon as those last to words escape you, he has himself trying to break free of the vines, pushing his hips up to meet yours but you place a hand flat on his sternum and naval to remind him that you were in control and that _he_ was the one that was bound up.

It takes all of your control to not have the vines cover the room when you finally take him all in, sinking slowly onto his cock, gripping at his fur covered chest, pulling and carding through the thick blue fur.

“You like it when I call you professor, don’t you?” you start moving slow and long against him, trying to hold in the moans but failing miserably. You watch as his lips part and he nods slowly. A smirk ghosts over your lips as you watch him.

The noises he makes are purely animalistic and he wished he could get rid of the vines because damn, he just wants to touch you, feel your soft skin under his fingers, hold you close to his chest and rock into you at a pace _he_ sets.

“God, professor, you fill me up so nice. Make me feel so _fucking_ good.”

The up and down movement that you take on becomes faster. The pace that you set isn’t vigorous but steady and each time you come back down, you angle yourself just so to feel him slide against your clit, making your thighs shake with each fleeting touch of him against you.

You press yourself closer to him, trying to ward off the cold of the room by getting closer to him in a vain attempt to keep yourself warm. His fur tickles the side of your neck and you giggle into his chest as a result of it.

That flood of happiness in you had the honeysuckle flowers blooming, releasing a sweet and intoxicating smell around the both of you. It was almost relaxing to him but he was still a little disgruntled that he couldn’t hold you.

Hank tried to push himself up to kiss you but you pull away just as his lips gently brush across the tip of your nose. You shake your head, a playful glint in your eyes as you continue to rock against him. He loses himself, finally letting go of the fear and just enjoy the moment. It takes him some semblance of control to not make some of the more instinctive noises that he wants to make. He’s scared that it’ll turn you off and realize that you’re basically fucking a beast.

You can see that he’s close and you smirk at him, starting to move much slower than before.

“Are you trying to kill me?” he asks, out of breath and staring at the way your breast bounce as you come back down on his cock. He expects you to move yourself back up but when you just sit there, hands coming to stroke his chest, tracing the same pattern across him while you wiggle your hips and stare up at him innocently through half lidded eyes.

“Professor,” you moan out, taunting him, “Don’t you just want to fuck me?”

He nodded almost a little too eagerly.

“Professor, I need a verbal answer from you. Yes or no?” With the end of your question, you drag your hands away from his chest, leaving soft scratches that had him making a noise that almost resembled a purr. You glance up at him, an eyebrow cocked and a look of wonderment.

His face flushes under your stare. He did _not_ want you to find out about the sounds he could make in his beast from.

“That’s cute,” you smile. At first glance, the smile sings that you are sweet but on closer inspection, there’s something not so innocent about that smile and as you grind against him again, he feels your hands creep back up his torso and dragged back down to the where his thighs meet his hips.

You have him making that noise and getting a little too much pleasure from it.

The vibrations in his chest and throat from the purring reverberate through his body, becoming more faint the farther it was from the source of the noise. In curiosity, you pressed yourself closer to the base of his cock and felt the barely there vibrations that has you moaning from the feeling. You could feel his eyes on you as you let out a soft whimper and bucked against him.

You leaned closer to him as you feel the impending climax. His fur bristled as you began to move against him again and your breathing becoming sharper.

There’s a moment of weakness when you feel the spark in your lower abdomen, that has you huffing and throwing your head back as you dive into the pleasure, letting it wash over you, that your concentration breaks. And Hank, he uses that to his full advantage.

He would admire the way you look, your eyes closed and mouth in a perfect O but if he stares any longer he’ll lose his opportunity to regain control.

The vines snap at the force that he pulls against the plants and you would care but in this moment as you’re still rocking up and down his cock, still trying to ride out the orgasm, you couldn’t care less. His hands snake around you, one wrapping into your hair and the other coming to grab your ass, kneading the left cheek beneath his rough hands. You can feel his claws dig into the skin just a bit and you bite your lip as the spark between your legs finally dies out.

You’re left gasping and almost collapse on to his chest but you know that it’s far from over. He hasn’t cum yet, you had made sure of that.

Your back hits the mattress and he’s ramming into you at a new angle that has your squirming beneath his much larger frame and he’s hitting something deep inside you that has you squirming and trying to bring him closer to you.

Wrapping your legs over his hips, you meet, well try to meet his thrusts, but he pushes down on your stomach and keeps you still like you had done to him. He supports himself on his forearm and keeps his face buried in the valley between your breast, nipping and licking at the skin there, leaving tiny bruises in his wake.

There’s something about the sudden change in positions that has the coil tighten. Hank being so in control, taking it away completely from you and the almost ferocious expression painted across his beautiful face takes your breath away.

You grip at the hair and bring him to face you. He licks his lips, staring you in the eye intently before he surged forward and captured your lips in a kiss. It contrasted vastly with each thrust of his hips, the kiss was soft and slow while he rocked into you at a pace that had the headboard thumping against the wall. In the back of your mind, you worry that he might break it.

Each breath and thump against the wall, each moan and obscene noise that came from where your bodies connected in the most intimate way possible melds together as a melody that sings to you.

“Please, Hank,” you say, an air of breathlessness in your voice, “Harder. I _need_ you.”

Your pleads for him gave him a surge of confidence. He reached behind you, cupping your lower back and neck, and he moved your again. His cock was sheathed in you as he pulled you to sit on his lap.

He doesn’t move as he begins to smear open mouth kisses onto your shoulder and up your neck, creeping closer to your jawline. When his lips reach the patch of skin below your right ear and jaw, he nips, trying to leave a mark on your skin. His pointed teeth leave the barest sensation that they are drawing blood.

Your hand presses the back of his head, trying to get him closer. You can feel him smirk against you but you don’t care, you just want him to let everyone know that you are his, even if everyone is just Charles.

His stillness inside you drives you crazy and even though you like him being in control, you want some back. You move yourself over him carefully, still trying to get used to this position but before you can move too much, his hands are gripping hard onto your hips and he detached his lips from the bruise that had started to form from under the brutal attention of his mouth.

“Don’t move, sweetheart. You can’t do a thing unless I tell you too.”

You nod, your bottom lip turning red from the pressure of biting it. He held you still in his lap, fingertips digging into the soft skin of your hips.

“Wrap your legs around me and you’ll get exactly what you want.” His voice is low and you can’t tell if it’s because of his mutation or if it’s his seduction voice. Either way, you love it. And you’d do anything to get what you wanted.

It took some work and special maneuvering to get your legs to wrap around behind him as you had been kneeling before but with one of his hands supporting your back and the other underneath your knee, switching hands as needed, you were able to get in position.

You weren’t sure where he had learned this from but you were fucking glad he did because even just sitting still and facing him made that familiar coil tighten low in your stomach.

“What do you want?” he asked, coming close to your neck and starting on another hickie, “Tell me. Whatever you want, you can have.”

“I want you to fuck me, professor,” you whimper as he bites down hard on your skin, “Please!”

Rolling his hips up towards you slowly, you grab onto his shoulders and moan as you toss your head back but the action just makes him go faster against you. You mewl above him, panting slightly as he pulls your hair so you face him.

“You like that? You like it when I fuck into your wet pussy like that?” he said. It’s so different from the Hank you know. The kind and soft spoken man you had known for so many years and you could never imagine him saying something like that, “I’ve thought about you like this, wet and begging for me, wanting me, ever since I met you. God, you feel so good around me.”

Each word that tumbles from his lips, surprises him more than you. He can’t believe that he’s saying it but damn, if he didn’t like the reaction you gave him from it.  

He can feel you clench around him and he just doesn’t want this to end yet but he can feel himself barely keeping his balance from falling off the cliff and into the impending orgasm. There’s something that tells him he’s not going to make it for much longer and he doesn’t want to be the one to tip over first.

“Cum for me, sweetheart. You look so pretty when you cum,” his head falls forward and he finds himself pushing his face into the place between your neck and shoulder. Hank couldn’t stop himself from it, marking you up even further.

The sensation of him moving at a speed that you couldn’t comprehend, soft bites and hands gripping into you has you like putty in his arms. As you reach your peak, your skin feels like it’s on fire from the sensitivity and over-stimulation. His touch almost burns you and when his claws just barely scratch your back, your toes curls and your hips spasm against his and stop but he kept going.

You bury your head in the crook of his neck and your hands grip onto his biceps, fingernails digging into the skin hidden beneath the blue fur, leaving half-moon marks as you gasped against him.

He kept moving, faster this time, losing control of himself and loving each second of it.

The way your arms slowly crept around his torso, enveloping him in a tender hold as you kept his chest pressed against yours, combined with your strangled moans had him.

There was one last snap of his hips and he moaned, his voice going up an octave as he whispered, “I love you too.”

Your smile was weak and as happy you were at his proclamation, you were exhausted and so was he, you could see it in his eyes as you moved to look at him, the light and energy slowly creeping away and replaced by a glazed over look. Your hands cupped his cheeks, stroking the blue skin and fur that covered his face.

It was interesting to see him up so close in his beast form. He’d never liked it when you got to close, shooing you away and telling you that you didn’t need to see him like that. Beneath his altered appearance, you could still see the Hank that he showed to the public. Kind eyes, the way his eyebrows would knit together when he was confused, his soft smile that had your heart skip a beat. Your eyes traced over his features, memorizing each curve and brush of fur. The color blue that he sported had never much appealed to you until you had seen him like this for the first time, you’d never seen it as beautiful until you walked in during a particularly stressful moment for him and you’d never been able to get it out of your mind. Everywhere you had gone, every shade of blue reminded you of him and you loved it.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked after watching you for several seconds, the ever changing expression and movement of your fingers that trace his cheekbones.

“You,” it was honest and you just wanted to stay there for as long as you could, sitting on his lap and looking at him, “You’re so beautiful.”

He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips and wrapped a hand in your hair, “I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re beautiful but so goddamn wrong,” you push him down and wince as he removes himself from you. You’re sore but you couldn’t be happier. You wrap one of his arms around you as you tuck yourself close to him.

In this state of calm, he can get his mutation back under control and you whimper at the loss of the fur that recedes back into him. Hank turns to face you on his side and maybe you’re a little bit blurry without his glasses on but he can still see the shy smile on your face and there’s some hope behind it. Hope that there will be more in the future for you both, something positive and sometimes he can see that there’s brightness, warmth and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
